FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone esters prepared by the esterification reaction of a dimethicone copolyol and a hydroxy acid selected from the group consisting of lactic and glycolic acid. These materials provide outstanding skin feel and lubrication as well as emmoliency properties. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a hydroxyl containing silicone polymer, and a hydroxy acid selected from the group consisting of lactic acid and glycolic acid.